A Sappy Mother 3 Love Story
by TerriblePersonExtraordinaire
Summary: Duster falls in love with Tessie, only problem is, she loves Flint, who doesn't love her. Duster tries to win her heart. Contains DusterxTessie, LucasxKumatora
1. The Begining

**A Sappy Mother 3 Love Story**

**The Imperfect Dark One does **_**not **_**own any of the characters in this story. If he did then he would have remade Mother 3 on the DS along with Mother 1+2 and called it "The Earthbound Trilogy" and have made millions of dollars and write a third novel along with making a fourth game with all three party groups fighting to stop Gyigas. Unfortunately the Mother fans that visit this site will have to settle with the crossover I will start working on, hopefully.**

* * *

><p>Duster was always fond of a certain villager in Tazmilly. While he rarely went around the village he always liked seeing her in Yado Inn.<p>

Her name was Tessie. He was always fond of her autumn brown hair, her great personality, and her knowledge medicine and first aid. He had always wanted to ask her out.

Unfortunately, there was one obstacle in his way. He could still remember how he discovered the obstacle. He remembered it like it was yesterday, mostly because it was yesterday.

*_Flashback*_

_Duster was happily looking through Tessie's room while she was playing poker with Kumatora, who was bribed to play poker with Tessie by Duster, who had stolen the bribe from Lucas, whom had been given the bribe from his father, Flint. The item in question was an omelet. Kumatora was later found puking in the Sunshine Forest, but that's another story I will write about later. _

_Duster sneaked into her room during the day. Fuel saw him sneak in however, so Duster then had to bribe him so that he wouldn't squealing, so he gave him a second omelet he stole, this time from Flint himself. Fuel was later found unconscious with a half-eaten omelet in his hand, but that is the same story I will write about later. _

_So Duster was currently looking through Tessie's room looking for a diary or a journal. He later found her diary in a box that he had to lock-pick. "Now," thought the thief, "I have to know if she likes me or not, and I'm talking to myself again, I really have to work on that." With that said Duster opened the diary and started skimming through it. He found nothing but entries of endless gossip. He cursed, 'Where could it be?' thought the thief to himself, he kept looking through the diary until he came upon an entry dated three years ago. _

_Dear Diary,_

_The most horrible thing has happened! Hinawa was killed, why her? Why not someone else, like Pusher! He's completely useless! I hate him! Anyway, the funeral was today, Flint came, even though he was supposed to be in jail. Nobody questioned that though. Oh Flint, I'm so sorry. What I don't get is why did the drago kill Hinawa? I just don't understand. Anyway, Flint just ran to the mountains where the dragos live, it turns out that Claus went to get vengeance on the drago._

_Oh Flint, you're so strong and brave. You know sometimes I wish I had married him. I think I'm in love with him. _

_Duster stopped reading the diary. He put it the diary in the box and left her room. All while keeping a straight face. When he got home, he laid down on his bed and started thinking on a plan. _

_*Flashback End*_

And that's what happened. Now Duster had not come up with anything besides valiantly facing-off against Flint, Flint however was the second strongest villager, the first being Kumatora, so every time Duster tried to envision the battle the result was the same, he would be defeated. So he decided to ask someone who would help him out and keep a secret, and let's be honest here, there's only one person who Duster could trust in the village, and that person was Lucas, son of Flint.

When Duster, Kumatora, Boney, and Lucas were traveling around the island searching for the seven needles Lucas always thought up of plans to defeat enemies such as chimeras and pigmasks. Surely he could come up with a plan right? Right?

**And that peoples is the first chapter of my first fic. I will try to upload as soon as possible. Criticism is just expected, but admired. Feel free to send in ideas, jokes, and suggestion, I will try to make the chapters longer! See ya next chapter!**


	2. The dreaded game of fetch

**A Sappy Mother 3 Love Story Chapter 2**

**Holy sh*t! I got my first reviews! Yes! Thank you **

**Anyway the beginning of the chapter takes place in Boney's POV and it takes place before Duster goes to Lucas for advice, it is also told from a third person perspective, like in Harry Potter, if you never read any of those books then GET OUT of this website and read the books, and it is kind of a filler chapter, plus it takes place after Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats, fell free to read that as well. Man this author's note is really long. Let's make it even longer! = ). So this story will in the near future be updated slower than my other story, as I had Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats in my head for **_**months**_** I only had this story in my head for weeks. **

**Disclamer: the following ridiculous attempt at a fanfic does not belong to blah, blah, blah you probably heard this sh*t over a thousand times. Basically the author doesn't own the game or the characters, all of that belong to Nintendo, Brownie Browns, Hal Labs. and Shigesato Itoi. He does own the plot of this attempt at a fanfic though. **

Although not many people realize it Boney, Lucas's pet dog, is the smartest inhabitant of Tazmilly Village.

Unfortunately since Boney was a dog no one could understand him. He was even labeled as a dumb animal by Pusher. Luckily Lucas and Kumatora, both being psychic and thus capable of understanding animals could have conversations with Boney. So his genius was at least appreciated by his friends. He was treated like a human being with Lucas and Kumatora.

Though that all changed when Fuel told Lucas about the game of fetch, and then showed it to him with his new dog, Spike. And since then Lucas has been trying to play fetch with Boney for weeks. Needless to say Boney ran as fast as he could away from Lucas the moment he finished saying "fetch" once again.

So while Boney was hiding from Lucas he found Duster with a gloomy expression on his face.

He approached Duster and attempted to talk to him, emphasis on _attempted_. "Woof" (_Hello Duster. Is something bothering you?), _Duster looked down and saw Boney with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Boney, how are you?" Boney tilted his head sideways and put on his concerned look again.

So while Duster attempted to talk to Boney, Tessie was in the meantime trying to work up the courage to ask Flint out.

"Ok Tessie all you have to do is go up to Flint and ask him out. Oh, but what if he hasn't moved on from Hinawa's death? Well, it has been three years. Maybe he moved on. Oh but Lucas probably hasn't moved on." Tessie continued to talk to herself for about 5 more minutes.

**Meanwhile, in Flint and Lucas's house.**

Flint was staring at the book Tessie had given him the other day. It was a big, black book with the word "Twilight" written on it. Dr. Andonuts had seen Tessie give it to him and the moment she left he went up to Flint and said to get rid of the book. His exact words were:

**Warning: The following scenes contain huge amounts of Twilight bashing. If you are a fan of the books, what the hell are doing reading **_**my **_**story! If you are a fan of the franchise, you don't deserve to be a Mother fan. Just joking, but I will never read Twilight. **

"For the love of God Flint get rid of that book. It is the vain of humanity's existence. It destroys the reputation of one of history's greatest monsters. Don't ever read this book, it's just _that_ awful. Burn it Flint, BURN IT!"

Now Flint was confused. What would he do? Dr. Andonuts said to burn the book and to forget about it. Well Dr. Andonuts was a wise man, but he _WAS_ Dr. Andonuts. And he invented the technology that lead to the death of his wife and his son. That was enough to convince Flint to not follow Dr. Andonuts's advice. Besides it was a gift from Tessie, how bad could it be?

**Meanwhile with Lucas**

Lucas was confused. Well to be fair why wouldn't he be? I mean, his dog just went from being perfectly still to running away at the speed of sound, even though it has happened before, but Boney never ran that fast in his life, not even when he had to take a bath.

Having nothing else to do he decided to go and talk to Duster.

**Meanwhile with Duster and Boney **

Duster had just finished explaining his situation to Boney. "Woof!" '_Duster, even though that sound mildly entertaining and a little clichéd, why did you tell me all of this? I mean I am a dog, what do you want me to do? You don't even know what I' m also sure that you have no idea what I am saying right now, do you?' _

"You know Boney, even though I cannot understand you, I take comfort in your words." Duster closed his eyes and smiled at Boney, who growled at him, obviously pissed off. _'Do you even listen to yourself? No wonder your dad calls you a moron all the time! _"Boney! So that's where you were!" Boney froze and looked at the northern entrance. Sure enough it was Lucas.

But the thing that _really_ scared Boney was that Lucas had a stick in his hand. So Boney, running at the speed of sound obviously, hid in the Sunshine Forest, where he was never seen again, until 2 hours later when Kumatora found him talking to a family of chipmunks.

Lucas and Duster just stared at the ground where Boney once was. "Soooo, Lucas I have a favor to ask of you."

Lucas ran to Duster and asked, "What is it?"

**I am absolutely sorry for taking so long in updating, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. If you want you can come to my house with a knife, stab me repeatedly in the stomach, and stab me in the chest multiple times, each time getting closer to my heart as punishment. Just kidding, but I will do that to you if you get near my house. So next I will update my other story. See ya!**

**The Imperfect Dark One, Stared into you SOUL! O.O**


End file.
